Within the Fortress
by Lady Kakirachan
Summary: What started out as friendship on the battlefield between a Sniper and Medic soon turned into something much more... even knowing the full consequences of their secret relationship. SniperxFem!Medic / OC Focused


Within the Fortress

Chapter 1

"CHARGE!" The sounds of battle were a familiar one to those who joined BLU or RED. Today's mission was no different from the other day's mission: kill off the other side and capture the point. High above the Granary battlefield, a Sniper loaded his rifle and took aim at a RED Scout and fired; a bullet zoomed between his eyes.

"That'll slow yer down, ya twitchy hooligan." He reloaded, aiming for a Soldier and getting a clean shot through his head, "I own ya, ya pickle-headed drongo." He looked down as his teammates started to move to the control point.

"Attention. The point is now available for capture," he heard the Administrator say as a BLU Engineer set up a sentry by the point and a Heavy and Medic stood on the point. He smirked and looked into his scope, looking around the point for anyone wearing red. He blinked and aimed straight ahead, shooting at an enemy Sniper. He chuckled, the point now in his team's control. "So far so good," he said to himself as he saw a second Medic run up to the point. She was shorter than the blonde haired Medic; her skin was lightly tanned and her hair was a dark mocha. Her dark brown eyes framed perfectly behind her rectangle frameless glasses. She held her Syringe Gun, aimed at the RED side of the field. "What the bloody hell is that Sheila doing?" he asked, looking through his scope.

"Oktoberfest!" She yelled, firing at an enemy Spy, disguised as a friendly Engineer, "Vhere's Pyro? Ist his job to spy check!" Pyro ran over to the point, mumbling quickly to the woman.

"Ja, ja. I forgive you. Now get to vork." Pyro nodded, starting to spy check the area around the control point. The Sniper chuckled to himself as time slowly wound down.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One! Victory to the BLU team."

"That's what I like to see," Soldier said, heading back to the BLU base with the others. Scout nodded, "We kicked their sorry butts, that's for sure."

"Alvight, everyone. Line up und ve'll heal you," the blonde Medic said. The woman stood next to him as the group split into two: Heavy, Demoman, Scout, Soldier, and Engineer standing by the male Medic; Sniper, Pyro and Spy standing by the woman. She blinked and looked at the other group, "Vhy is it zhe rest of you alvays go to Fritz? Ist it because I'm a woman?" Soldier looked at her, "Affirmative. A woman's place is in the kitchen, cooking up the bacon we men bring in, not on the battlefield." Before he could even start to laugh, she stood in front of him, holding a razor sharp scalpel to his neck.

"Make another zexist comment like that again und I'll slit your throat. Understand, schweinhunde?" she said in a cold voice with a smile on her face. He swallowed thickly and nodded as she moved away, pocketing her scalpel. "First patient, bitte~"

The Spy stepped into the Medibay and sat on the exam table. "Und how are you feeling, Herr Daniel?" He smiled at her and took off his blue mask, shaking out his short blonde hair, "I've been well, Madame. How about you?" She smiled and turned on her Medigun, aiming it at him, "I'm vell. You did vell during zhe mission." Daniel nodded, "Merci. You did good as well."

"I didn't do as much as Herr Sniper over there. I counted 4 headshots from him." Sniper looked up and over at her.

"What was that, Sheila?" She turned off her Medigun as Daniel got off the table, putting his mask back on, "Oh, nothing, Herr Sniper. Come on in." He stepped in and sat on the table as well.

"So, Hone. How are you feeling?" she asked, turning on her Medigun once again. "I'm fine, doc. After all, I'm built like a brick shit house," Hone said. She blinked, looking at him, "Vhat?"

"I'm a strong bloke, Louise," he said. Louise shook her head, "I don't zhink I'll full understand your slang, Hone." She turned off her Medigun, "All done." He smiled and jumped down from the table. Louise smiled, "Come on in, Pyro." Pyro stepped in and closed the curtain around the table.

"Zo, do you feel comfortable taking off your mask?" Louise asked. Pyro muttered to her. "Ja, I'm sure zhe other von't see you," she said. Pyro slowly took off the mask and took a deep breath.

"Finally." Louise smiled, "Maria, you need to take off your mask vhen ve're not fighting thoze RED bastards. You're going to suffocate." She turned on her Medigun as the woman in the asbestos suit ran a hand through her cropped red and orange tipped hair. Louise smiled at her, "I don't zhink I could stand being in that suit of yours vithout a break."

"You Swiss girls never had to deal with the heat of a summer's day in Madrid," she said as Louise laughed, turning off the Medigun.

"Ja, that's true. I could handle zhe cold like ein boss." Maria smiled and slipped on her mask, muttering to Louise. She nodded and opened the curtain. "All done, Herr Pyro. Be more careful next time," she said as Maria waved and headed off. She sighed and went over to Fritz. He looked at her and turned his Medigun on her.

"Danke, Fritzy," she said, leaning against the table. He nodded, "You vorked really hard today, Louise. Maybe ve should svitch roles." The woman looked at him and laughed a bit, "Ja, und I'll be zhe sassy Medic that everyone just loves." Fritz laughed as well.

"Don't mind vhat Soldat said. You know he doesn't know better," he said, turning off his Medigun. Louise nodded, "Ja, I know." She stood up, "Vell, I'm going to see vhat ve have to eat. Care to join me?" Fritz nodded, "Sure." The two then stepped out the Medibay, smiling.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Daniel and Fritz were created by two friends of mine, whom I got permission from to use for this fanfiction.<p> 


End file.
